


Way Up High

by HelloDean



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDean/pseuds/HelloDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personal outlet thing, so don't read if you aren't interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Up High

Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby.

She lays on the smooth, cold ground, drawing in the layer of sand that thinly covers the floor of her prison. Tired, aching eyes, slightly pink, meander over the designs overlaying each other. The layer of sand suddenly thickens, and the designs are obliterated. She looks up, catching the last trickle of sand falling down, and reaches out to catch a few grains. She stared at them, blinked once, and threw them against the wall. Suddenly, all of the sand around the edges starts to swirl in her circular enclosure, velocity increasing. The grains batter the smooth walls, and her hands clench into fists, her hair whipping in the torrential wind. The bottle rattles, and rumbles, but she doesn't change expression. A sharp tap from the outside, and all the particles freeze, then drop, plinking softly against the glass. She looks up at the opening, and the stopper is pushed back into place, locking the sand out. She gathers the sand around her, brushing each grain into a pile directly under the opening. She shapes it into a block, and steps up. Her hand brushes the bottom of the stopper, and she manages to nudge it open slightly , a small gap where particles starts to trickle in again. The block collapses, and she falls, landing on her side in the loose pile of sand. 

Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me.

She sings softly, wistfully. The sand is up to her waist now, and she stares at the walls blankly, her hands smoothing the surface. She strikes the sand, dashing granules against the no-longer smooth walls. The sand rumbles ominously, then falls silent. She pushes herself out of the sand, and stands on top of it, and slides her hands up the sloped ceiling to the stopper. She nudges it hesitantly, and knocks it off. It tumbles down, bouncing once, twice, then rolls to a stop. Her hands grasp the rim, and she pulls herself up to look over. Sand is all she can see. She lets go to sit back down on her sand, then lays back, putting her hands behind her head. She stares at the opening, and falls asleep, a ghost of a smile crossing her face.

She wakes up, the whisper of foreign sounds disturbing her slumber. She stands to peer over the edge again, and a wave of seawater swoops forward to nudge her bottle. She tries to scramble out, to escape over the dunes to unknown territories, but her feet are stuck fast to the sand. She kicks frantically, but she sinks as the sand tugs her in. The next wave tips her bottle over, and she falls toward the entrance. The sand pins her down, and she only gets one arm out of the entrance. Her hand bumps something solid, and she cranes neck to spot the stopper. She grabs the handle on the bottom, and yanks it in the opening as another wave crashes over, tugging her into the vast ocean. She plugs herself in, and the sand releases her. She curls up, and the waves slowly rock her to sleep.

Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow, why then oh why  
Can't  
I


End file.
